


Three men become a relationship

by Janto_AnderHythe



Series: Three men and various life steps [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Promiscuity, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janto_AnderHythe/pseuds/Janto_AnderHythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a prequel of sorts to my fic three men become a family. It's how they meet and start their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three men become a relationship

Blaine and Sebastian meet

Blaine was excited to finally leave the boring place that he once called home. He had just moved to New York after graduating high school. The eighteen year old was still gullible and saw the best in people, so when the sexy guy who wore eyeliner and had piercings from upstairs invited him to a party he wasn't the least bit suspicious. Though after getting to know him Blaine realized he should have been, but he will never regret going to the party.

Sebastian was your average first year medical student, but his roommate Elliott was anything but normal. As soon as the twenty two year old stepped through their apartment door his roommate rushed over to him. "I need you to go load up on alcohol, and invite all your friends." He said with that familiar light in his eye.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and threw his bag towards his room. "So who's the guy you want to get drunk and fuck for the night?"

Elliott chuckled and shook his head. "You know me too well. Anyway, you know that cute new boy in the building?"

Sebastian shook his head.

"Well you'll meet him tonight." Elliott responded.

Hours later, their apartment was filled with a good amount of the gay men in Williamsburg. The room was filled with this kind of energy that Sebastian couldn't quite describe. He was looking for some guy to have drunken, meaningless sex with and never have to call or see again. Sebastian finally landed his eyes on his newest victim. It was a younger guy who dressed like Sebastian's grandfather: bow tie, cardigan, and a button down plaid shirt. He looked as if he was debating to take one of the vodka gummy bears.

Sebastian made his way over to him. "Well, hello there. I don't think I've seen you around here," Sebastian drawled.

The younger boy looked up at him, a slight blush dusted his face. "Yeah, I just moved in last month," he informed him.

With those words, he knew that this kid was the reason behind the impromptu party, and definitely was not someone who should be caught up in Elliott's web. "I'm Sebastian, Elliott's roommate, and you are?"

"I'm Blaine. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Why don't we go to the roof?" Sebastian suggested as he took Blaine's hand and lead him to the window that led to the fire escape and they climbed to the roof.

"Isn't there an easier way of getting up here?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian chuckled as he helped him to the roof. "Yeah, but then you wouldn't get to check out my ass." He said with a wink.

He led him to the couch he and Elliott put up there. They spent the rest of the night they talked. It was no longer about sex, but about getting to know the pseudo-grandpa. They talked until the sun came up. They exchanged phone numbers and parted ways.

Over the course of a few months, the two grew close. They talked about various guys Blaine was interested in, and Sebastian's numerous one night stands. One day, they were getting coffee and Sebastian was staring at Blaine. He then realized he had feelings for the younger man that he never thought he'd ever have for anyone.

"Go out with me?" Sebastian said nonchalantly.

Blaine's eyes widened and he nearly spit out his coffee. He had known from the very beginning that Sebastian wasn't the dating type, so he attempted to push any feelings other than platonic ones out the window, but failed so he distracted himself with guys from school. Now, the man he found himself slowly falling in love with over the last few months was asking him to go out on a date.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked, clearly shocked.

"I asked you to go out with me." Sebastian replied.

Blaine nodded a slightly. "That's what I thought you said." Blaine said before leaning into kiss Sebastian.  
————————————————————

Three years later, Blaine curled into Sebastian's arm as the walked the busy streets of Greenwich Village. He looked up at the taller man as they stood in front of a coffee shop.

"Why are we here instead of our usual place?" Blaine asked him.

Sebastian groaned a little bit. "Because Elliott has a thing for the new barista, and wants our approval. He also wants us to invite him to one of Elliott's shows."

Blaine chuckled as he shook his head. "Why does he have you check out guys and do his dirty work?" He asked as they entered the shop.

Sebastian didn't even answer. He didn't need to. Both their eyes were drawn to the barista with the translucent skin, and glasz eyes.

Kurt had been in New York for a few months. He was nineteen. He had been set on being a model, but was currently working in some hipster coffee shop. It paid alright, but wasn't the best of jobs. He didn't care. It paid and that's what mattered.

He kept getting offers from many of the men who entered the shop, and usually took them: sometimes even in the shop's storage room if it was slow. Because of this fact, he wasn't surprised when this guy wearing leather and eyeliner started flirting with him and gave him his number. What did surprise him was when a tall brunette with green eyes and shorter man with dark curls, who seemed to be a couple, entered the shop and seemed to be checking him out. Don't get him wrong, he was up for absolutely anything, especially threesomes. He just wasn't used to both men checking him out at the same time.

He winked at both of them as he handed them their coffees. The shorter one blushed furiously, and the taller one just rolled his eyes. When he wasn't with another customer, Kurt would glance at them. Eventually, he noticed they would glance at him then talk amongst themselves. When he needed to wipe the tables, he went to a table near them. After a moment he approached them.

"Are you two interested in a threesome or something, because I'm totally up for that." He said with a smile. He chuckled as the little one blushed again and the other spit out his coffee.

"You cut right to the chase, don't you? No we're not. My former roommate wanted us to check you out and invite you to his party this weekend. I'm Sebastian, and this is my boyfriend, Blaine." He informed the barista.

"So, I'm guessing you actually mean he wants to get completely wasted and have hot, steamy sex. I'm totally down for that too. Just give me his number and address." Kurt replied.

Sebastian gave him the information, and Kurt laughed. "Oh it's leather and eyeliner? I didn't take him to have someone else do his dirty work."

Sebastian nodded. "You'd be surprised. Also, we'd like to hang out with with you."

Kurt was a little thrown off by how cryptic Sebastian was being, but he agreed.

The three of them started hanging out, and Kurt continued to have casual sex with Elliott. One day, the two men both started kissing Kurt out of nowhere. This lead to multiple threesomes which led to them spending more and more time together.

On one of Blaine and Sebastian's rare nights alone they sat in awkward silence.

Blaine finally broke the silence. "I love you, but I also love being with Kurt."

Sebastian nodded. "I couldn't agree more. I want to invite him to date us."

Blaine agreed, and they did just that. Kurt agreed to it quickly. They became quite happy with each other, but had no idea what the future had in store for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Williamsburg is a trendyish neighborhood in Brooklyn. It just seems like a place Elliott would live. I'm sorry things are kinda rushed.


End file.
